Ultimate Machines
This article is a stub. Help the community by expanding it! Ultimate machines are much larger versions of normal machines. You can obtain them at stage 15 prestige 0.They have a separate garage that never resets, staying after a prestige. Most weapons, bodies, gadgets and wheels are modified versions of normal parts, but there also some unique ones. These parts, with few exceptions, are divided in "sets". Unlike the normal machines and parts, the ultimate ones are single ones. That means, that you never have two of the same in use and if you get a second one this will upgrade the existing one. Also the chassis comes with fixed energy values and there are no energy boxes that could be added to them. Ultimate boxes Ultimate boxes are similar to normal boxes, but they only contain ultimate parts; the first box you get will contain 8 ultimate parts and 5 tickets. From then on the boxes you get will only contain 1 part. You can obtain ultimate boxes by moving up a stage in championship, ultimate championship or in City Kings. Since there are much more wheels than all the other parts, it will be hard to obtain a chassis, weapon or gadget. Tickets Tickets allow you to have an attempt to gain points. They are obtained in the first ultimate box, normal boxes, super boxes, and sponsor boxes. If you are out of tickets, you can spend 50 gems to recharge all of them. Ultimate toolboxes Ultimate toolboxes can only be obtained from City Kings. They increase either a part's health or a weapon's attack power by a percentage and for a limited amount of time, both things depend by the toolbox's quality. The common ones last 12 h and deliver 10 %. Although they are temporary, applying them is not free. Rarity & upgrade system Each part has a rarity. That determines how many times you need this part to find in a box to upgrade this specific part. The following table lists the requirements to upgrade to the level of a row - you can collect parts as long as you like and you cannot upgrade multiple level at once. You need 2 parts and 10 points if you want to upgrade a common part to level 2 while a polished part needs only 1 part and 20 points for level 2. * after upgrade An upgrade gives 20 % to current value. That means, a double dozer blade has these damages (without toolboxes): * level 1: 3500 damage * level 2: 4200 damage * level 3: 5040 damage * level 4: 6048 damage * level 5: (7258) damage * level 6: (8710) damage Ultimate weapons Cutter rocket Cutter rockets are like normal rockets. They fire every second, and do medium damage. This is part of the cutter set. Requires 15 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one. Cutter chainsaw Cutter chainsaws are much longer than normal chainsaws. There is no ultimate stinger or drill yet, so this could possibly the only drill-type ultimate weapon. This is part of the cutter set. Requires 15 power and starts with 4000 damage at level one. Double dozer blade Double dozer blades are like normal blades, but have two blades on opposite sides instead of one, granting a more consistent output of damage. There is a glitch where the blades become non-parallel to each other. This is part of the dozer set. Requires 15 power and starts with 3500 damage at level one. Christmas laser Christmas lasers act as normal lasers. The only difference is it's appearance. This is part of the Santa's sleigh set. Requires 10 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one. Double freeze rockets Double freeze rockets are like normal double rockets, but with less damage. Its rockets are blue, but they have no special effects. Requires 5 power and starts with 1750 damage at level one. Ice cream mace Ice cream maces are like normal blades. It's appearance is like an ice cream cone. This is part of the ice cream truck set. Requires only 5 power and starts with 2000 damage at level one, ideal for chassis' that have more than one weapon slot. Flamethrower The flamethrower fires at its enemy with decent damage. It will then wait and fire again. After an attack, the opponent will still be on fire, causing little damage. Overall the damage per second is lower than what it seems, due to the pause. This is part of the Fire Truck set. Requires 10 power and starts with 4500 damage at level one. Dragon mortar The dragon mortar fires three grenades. If a grenade hits the enemy, it will explode. If not, it will stay on the floor for a while until exploding, unless the opponent treads on it. This is part of the dragon set. Requires 15 power and starts with 2800 damage at level one. Trombone cannon The trombone cannon is like a normal shotgun, but with more recoil, damage, and bullets. This is part of the corsair set. Starts with 4000 damage at level one. Gatling gun The gatling gun is like a normal minigun. This is part of the wild west set, even though it is not specified. Requires 10 power and starts with 3000 damage at level one, making it ideal for machines with good gadgets or more than one weapon slot, but less usefull than rockets and lasers in most situations. Death ray The death ray fires energy rays that do lots of damage. It will reload, and then fire again. This is part of the UFO set. Rotating Hyperboloid G-27 --''IMAGE NEEDED-- It is a rotatable weapon. '''Ultimate gadgets' Dozer forklift The dozer forklift works as a normal forklift. This is part of the dozer set and reqires 5 power. Dragon backpedal The dragon backpedal works as a normal backpedal. It has a flame at the back, creating special effects. This is part of the dragon set and reqires 5 power. Fire extinguisher booster The fire extinguisher booster acts like a normal booster. Its appearance is a fire extinguisher. This is part of the Fire Truck set and reqires 5 power. Cutter repulse Cutter repulses are like normal repulses. They look like 4 normal repulses fused together, and coasted with gold. This is part of the cutter set and reqires 5 power. Corsair harpoon The corsair harpoon acts like normal harpoons. This is part of the corsair set and reqires 5 power. Christmas present The christmas present acts like a repulse, but it will freeze a the opponent for a while, like the frost sprinkler does. This is part of the Santa's sleigh set and requires 5 power. Energy shield The energy shield protects you for a while every 2 seconds. This is part of the UFO set. Frost sprinkler The frost sprinkler acts like a dragon mortar, but it fires snowballs that freeze the player, like the christmas present. This is part of the ice cream truck set and reqires 15 power. Remedy Remedy acts like a normal first aid kit. This reqires 10 power. Horseshoe The horseshoe spins for a short period of time before flinging itself onto the opponent's front wheel (or whatever wheel it hits first) and removes it, but without taking away the health of the wheel as well. Requires 5 power. Ultimate bodies Fire Engine Fire engine body resembles a Classic body, but taller and flat on the back, it's a basic part of the firetruck set. This body is very stable, but opponent can easily throw itself above it (for example in a dozer body with booster) and attack from behind. Dragon ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' An unique-looking Dragon body slightly resembles a Classic body, but with concavity on top, it's a basic part of dragon set. The body is tough and stable, but can be easily flipped with a forklift, smaller bodies launched in air (Dozer) may get stuck in a concavity on top. Corsair Corsair body looks like enlarged Surfer body, it's a part of corsait set. This is usually the most standard and reliable body, although can be easilly flipped. Ice Cream Truck A large body based on Titan body, and a basic part of Ice Cream Truck set. Santa's sledge ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' One of the toughest bodies, resembling Whale body, it's a basic part of Christmas set. Cutter Cutter is a small and light body with Dozer body's texture, it's simmilar to Sneaky body and is a part of Cutter set. Dozer Dozer body is based off a Boulder body, and is a part of Dozer set. It's medium tough and has a tendency to roll over, therefore it's reccomended to equip it woth Dozer Double Blade, Ice Cream Mace or at least Double Rocket. UFO UFO special body resembles a Classic / Pyramid body, but is much lower and stronger. It's a part of the UFO set. Western ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' Western body resembles a Surfer / Diamond body. It's a basic part of western set. Lunokhod X --''IMAGE NEEDED--'' Special body that resembles a Boulder body. Ultimate wheels Anti-gravity Anti-gravity wheels are new kind of wheels not avaliable in normal championship, they cause the vehicle to float in mid-air and slowly move forward, they can easily allow the vehicle to fly above the opponent and attack from behind, however, they aren't very reliable when mixed with normal wheels, when Horseshoe disconnets one of them or when the opponent uses Santa's freezing gift, which may throw lighter vehicle off the map. It comes in two sizes in the UFO set - Roller and Tire. It comes in two sizes in the Space Rover set - Anti-gravity Scooter X-19 and ... Christmas Christmas wheels works just like sticky wheels. They have two sizes - Roller and Tire. Cutter Cutter wheels are the larger wheels. They have two sizes - Tire and bigfoot. Dozer Dozer wheels are the smallest wheels. They have two sizes - knob and roller. Fire engine Fire engine wheels are both roller-sized wheels, they come in two variants, a single roller, and a special double-roller. Corsair ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' Corsair wheels are standard wheels. They have two sizes - roller and tire. Western ''--IMAGE NEEDED--'' Western wheels are standard wheels. They have two sizes - roller and tire. Gallery Adsasdsa.PNG File:Asd.PNG Asdasd.PNG Reeee.PNG Sdadas.PNG Wasd.PNG Zsada.PNG Aedadas.PNG Wefada.PNG Vjvjh.PNG Jsgfgwa.PNG Asds.PNG Category:Parts